


Consent

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Breakdown and Knock Out are in for a long talk, Complicated Relationships, Consent Issues, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Sally had a shitty childhood, Sally has consent issues, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out need to have a talk with Sally about consent.





	Consent

 

Breakdown woke up hot and sweaty.  And as he tried to move, he realized he was also sticky too.

 

The bodies next to his helped him remember how he had gotten that way.  And from the looks of it, Knock Out had fallen asleep still inside Sally.

 

This rarely happened because of how unusual it was and how sore it left them both in the morning, but there was a certain satisfaction looking at Knock Out and Sally sleeping together, still connected and sticky and unaware of their arousing state.

 

Of course, Knock Out soon woke up to see Breakdown's own red eyes staring back into his.

 

"Morning, Doc."

 

"Hmm...  Good morning to you too."  The disheveled redhead rubbed his eyes out before noticing his position.  But then a smile came upon his face that made Breakdown's eye twitch a little.  "Well, well, someone's enjoying her beauty sleep..."

 

Breakdown was about to tease Knock Out back when the other started to move inside the sleeping woman.

 

"...What-?  Knock Out, what the fuck are you-?"

 

His lover looked puzzled when he stopped mid-thrust.  "Breakdown.  Sally said I could wake her up like this last night.  Don't you remember?"

 

Breakdown thought back to last night, remembering the intense pleasure and orgasms all three of them were having when he remembered just before he slipped off into sleep.

 

_"You like this, my little kitty?  Do you want me to fill you up?"_

_"K-Knock Out~~~ Oh~ Primus, please..."_

_"Want me to keep you safe all night?  Does my little kitten want a cock inside her while she sleeps?"_

_"Oh~! Y-Y-Yes~~ Oh Knock Out!"_

_"Then I can wake you up in the morning.  My cock will be all nice and ready to feed you my milk.  Would my little kitty want that?"_

_"Yes!  Yes, yes, please~!  I-I'm gonna come!"_

 

Breakdown remembered in the midst of Knock Out's intensive last round the agreement... but something bothered him about it.

 

"Did... Did she actually agree to it?"

 

"Well, yes, of course-"

 

"No, I mean... Did she?  Or was she just agreeing because you were banging her head into the pillows?"

 

Knock Out almost answered before he shut his mouth.  His lips pursed tightly together, he looked down at the sleeping beauty he was still inside before he turned back to his other lover.

 

"Shit..."

 

"Yeah."

 

"This... is not something I wanted to wake up to this morning."

 

Breakdown nodded before reaching over to stroke the other man's shoulder.  "Want me to suck you off?"

 

"No, no..." Knock Out slowly removed himself from Sally before laying down next to her.  "My mood is regrettably put out at the moment."

 

They lied there watching the young woman sleep for a bit.

 

"We need to address this."

 

"Now?"  Breakdown asked.

 

"I don't know how well that will work with us all naked in our cum-stained bed.  Which reminds me, we need to do laundry today."

 

"So... today?"

 

"Preferably.  I don't think this should be something we put off."

 

"Will she..." Breakdown looked at Sally's sleeping face.  "Do you think she'll understand?"

 

"After our first chat about it?" Knock Out moved some hair out of her face, "I don't know.  Maybe it’s something we need to figure out if we're still unable to tell now if she's being honest or not."

 

Breakdown nodded before lying back on the pillows.  This was not going to be a fun conversation.

 

END


End file.
